


something old, something new

by minachandler



Series: we can just fly away and never look back [5]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Warrior Princess Bride, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minachandler/pseuds/minachandler
Summary: Set just after the flashbacks end in 4x01. Johnny and his new partner make their way back to the Royale, and of course all Johnny can think of is the ring he put on Yalena Yardeen's finger.





	something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Mari, aka laurelances on tumblr, for helping me come up with the title :)

The Royale is busy when Johnny walks in with his brand-new partner - or, rather, she walks in trying not to make eye contact with anyone and he saunters in behind her with a grin on his face. He can’t help it, though - it’s like at long last Yalena Yardeen is opening up to him, even if it’s just that tiny bit.

He wonders what must have been going through her head when he put that ring on her finger. He hadn’t meant for it to sound like a proposal until he realised he was literally saying the word - and then, like he usually does, Johnny just went with it, saw what happened next.

Still, he can’t believe she actually said yes - not to a proposal, of course, more this partnership that he was putting forward, one that had the potential to be lifelong and meant they would be a part of each other’s lives forever, sealed with a ring on her finger, no less -

“Johnny?” He’s brought out of his reverie by the sound of Yalena’s voice. “You all right?”

“Yeah,” he says after a second.

“Having second thoughts?”

This time there's no hesitation. “Hells no, Duchess.”

Yalena smiles back. “Good to know.”

“Now, how about we blow some of that joy we got from the RAC?”

His heart soars unexpectedly when her smile widens. “Way ahead of you, partner,” she replies, gesturing for the bartender to come over. Johnny’s gaze lingers on her even as she turns away.

“I could get used to that,” he says under his breath, sure that Yalena won’t hear him, but she does, sneaks another look at him as the bartender finishes serving a customer and comes over to them.

“Back for more, I see,” he says with a grin, before turning to Johnny. “ _Please_ tell me that you’re rethinking that sexer position, Blue Eyes.”

Johnny laughs. “While I am more of a lover than a fighter -”

“I can't say I disagree with that,” says Yalena, and she seems to realise what she said a second too late, because her eyes widen in surprise, but Johnny doesn't even skip a beat.

“I bet you wish you knew,” Johnny says, nudging her teasingly and managing miraculously to coax a grin out of her, the tiniest sparkle of warmth in her eyes before the obligatory Johnny eye-roll. “Anyway,” he continues, “my new job involves more of the fighting part.”

“Oh?”

“You’re looking at the RAC’s newest recruits,” Yalena says brightly.

“You mean after this one -” the bartender gestures at Johnny “- shot one of the most badass Killjoys I know?”

Johnny looks at Yalena, who shrugs, and Johnny says, “Let’s just say we came to an agreement.”

The bartender just shrugs back. “Can I get you two some hock? Two for one special just for you, Blue Eyes.”

“Sure,” says Johnny. He extends his hand to the bartender. “I'm Johnny, by the way. Johnny Jaqobis.”

“Pree Dezz,” he replies, shaking his hand enthusiastically. “And what about you?”

Yalena holds out her hand too, but she hesitates, like she’s not sure what to introduce herself as. “I’m -”

“It's okay, sweetie,” Pree interrupts unexpectedly. “I get it. Sometimes your name just doesn't feel right on you anymore. You'll find one that fits.”

“If it helps, I call her Duch-”

“Dutch,” she says suddenly, cutting Johnny off. She holds out her hand again, and this time letting Pree shake it. “My name's Dutch.”

“Dutch and Johnny,” Pree says, nodding approvingly. “Pleasure. I'll go get that hock. And of course…” Pree winks at Yalena - no, _Dutch_ , Johnny corrects, because it sounds so right, especially if she made it up on the spot - “...welcome to Old Town.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you liked. I know Killjoys is over till next year but God I still have so many feels about them. And I got an ask on tumblr recently (I'm @minalaurellance on there) about a potential Aneela/Delle Seyah idea and I kinda started this headcanon that I might just end up writing, so I guess - watch this space! :D And if you enjoyed reading this one, please take the time to leave a comment below. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
